


Week in the Life Of...

by Ajisai



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajisai/pseuds/Ajisai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline doesn't get bored, but that's because she's had a lot of time to practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week in the Life Of...

**Monday:**

There was a lot of work to be done: the right melody was still eluding her on the song, and even with Finn and Jake offering suggestions during their impromptu jam session, it didn’t sound right. Marceline frowned, tracked the tune again, and finally put down her pen. _It's time to shake the cobwebs out_ , she reasoned. _Time to find something new_.

The air outside her cave was dank but homey, and in the setting sun, the entrance looked almost like a mouth. She grinned, liking that image: _I live in the belly of a beast!_

Twilight was just spreading over the land, and she sighed happily, glad not to lug along her umbrella. _Right_ , she thought, _time to see what’s up_.

The Gum Drop family who lived on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom was playing charades, although they didn’t agree on the rules or purpose of the game. Gummy Junior sat back and watched his parents pantomiming something that looked a slow motion death by hot lava and rolled his eyes. Marceline grinned, and wondered if, in a couple of years, Gummy Junior might actually be a cool person to hang out with.

Next door, Mr. Fox was pouring himself a cocoa, nice and neat, just the way he always did. Marceline counted backwards from five, and on ‘one’, exactly, Mr. Fox picked up the remote and turned on his TV, settling in for a quiet night.

Down the street, a meeting of the Banana Guards Book Group was coming to order, and a heated argument had broken out because no one was sure of a) what book they’d been supposed to read, b) whose turn it was to pick the book, and c) what a book was, anyway.

She settled in on the rooftop, watching the stars, and breathing in the routine.

**Tuesday:**

“Read ‘em and weep, boys.” Marceline laid her cards on the table, smirking.

The ghosts were not amused.

“That’s an ace of clubs, a hanged man, and a light switch panel,” One of them protested. “That doesn’t make anything. Those aren’t even all cards!”

“Yeah, you’re supposed to get all face cards to win… or something like that,” grumbled another.

“I thought you guys were cooler than this,” she mock-sighed loudly. “Don’t you know this is an Executioner’s House? Deadliest hand in poker, winner kills all.”

Mabel, the most opaque of all of them, made an offended sniffing noise. “I find that highly offensive, young vampire. We’re all dead here. There’s no need to remind us of that fact.”

“Whatevs,” Marceline shrugged, gathering the trinkets from the table (a cat’s paw, several long-hardened pieces of gum, and a marble that looked like it had waves flowing inside of it). “You’re just mad ‘cuz I won.”

**Wednesday:**

“Jake’s having a crisis because of a sandwich? I’ll be right there!” She quickly hung up the phone, grabbing her guitar and slinging it over her back. _Who knows_ , she thought, _might lead to something interesting_.

**Thursday:**

“I’ll be right back. Don’t. Touch. Anything.”

“Got it, Bonnibel.”

The princess looked like she was going to argue, but then she turned around instead, and Marceline was alone in the lab. There were all sorts of science-y things lying around, but a notebook that was half-hidden underneath a beaker caught her attention. She carefully slid the beaker away and picked up the notebook to read:

_“Oh, I’ll help you, Fionna, but not for free.”_

_“I told you he’d try something like this!” Cake nearly spat in distaste. “He is bad news, girl!”_

_Fionna regarded the cute vampire boy floating in midair in front of her, trying not to show her true feelings. “He may be bad news, Cake, but right now we really need his help, OK?”_

“Put that down!” Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, snatching the notebook away from Marceline. “I told you not to touch anything!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Princess, did you not want anyone to read your precious fanfic?” Marceline teased. “Does this story go anywhere or is it just a PWP—“

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation! We are not talking about my fanfic!”

“Fine, fine.” Marceline raised her hands in mock-surrender, managing to hold her laughter in until she left the castle. Then she laughed for a good ten minutes, and several passing Candy citizens joined in, unsure of what they were laughing about, but generally enjoying themselves.

**Friday:**

“Moon’s just rising… dinner time. Wanna see you… dinner time.” Humming the melody made the day go by faster, and the more she sang it, the more the song felt right. “Stones are falling… dinner time.”

“That’s good,” Finn remarked. “You’ve been working on it.”

“Yeah, off and on. Here and there.”

“So that’s what you get up to during the week.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s not all I get up to.”

He shrugged. “Hey, you do what you want. That’s cool. Are we gonna do this or not?”

“Oh, yeah.” She reached out for her guitar. “We’re gonna do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> For eos_dawn_aurora's 2014 Fandom_Stocking.


End file.
